The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a memory compatibility system and method.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Currently, it is common for an IHS that handles critical data to implement some form of error checking to detect data transmission errors as data is passed between various components in the IHS. The cyclic redundancy check (CRC) is an error detection technique commonly employed for this purpose. In the CRC technique, the integrity of data is verified through the use of a checksum based on the data itself. Specifically, a data sender using the CRC technique generates a checksum based on the data to be transmitted and appends it to the data before transmission. Upon receipt of the data, a data receiver uses the checksum to determine whether or not the data was corrupted during transmission. Because the CRC checksum is appended to the data as it is transmitted, this technique incurs some amount of overhead in the form of lost memory channel bandwidth, extra latency, and extra power per data byte transmitted within a system. Accordingly, although data transmission error checking in IHSs has been generally satisfactory, it has not been satisfactory in all respects.